The subject matter of the present invention relates to well tools, and more particularly to a mud solids immune clean fluid compensating system for use in such tools.
Downhole well tools typically comprise comparatively intricate flow passages in which operating mechanisms displace working fluids into and out of the tool. During such periods when the working fluids are being displaced into/out of the tools by the operating mechanisms, mud solids enter the tool and clog the operating mechanisms, preventing the mechanisms from displacing the working fluids. As a result, an alternate design is needed to allow the operating mechanisms to perform their displacement functions without also allowing mud-solids to enter the tool and clog the operation of such mechanisms.